Radioactive
by Science Swear
Summary: UA Re-Write of Iron Man. After a horrible plane crash at the age of 8, Ellie Thompson becomes Ellie Stark, future CEO of Stark Industries. It's been eleven years, and Tony's now becoming Iron Man, leaving Ellie to be welcomed into a new age. But does she want to be? Will she accept it? Or will she run?
1. Preface

**Yes I know, I deleted this story. Only because it wasn't ready for the public eye. Hehe. Public eye.**

**Anyway, here's the preface. Next chapter will go up if I get two reviews for this one, understand? Yes? GOOD.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I wiggled in my seat, biting my lip, turning to my mom who smiled at me.

"Mom, I gotta go."

"It's right back there, sweetie." I got up quickly, rushing to the back of the plane. I heard her laugh all the way to the back, and smiled. I loved my mom's laugh. It sounded like music.

I did my business, and was about to head back to my seat when the plane dipped, I banged my head on the toilet, and my world went black.

* * *

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a pile of rubbish, and someone was pulling me out of it. He looked like he was a fireman, what with the yellow get-up.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I blinked, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"El...Ellie. Wha...What happened?" I asked, before the coughing fit started.

"You're gonna be fine, Ellie. Just fine."

"Wha...what happened? Where's my mom? Where's...where's my mom?!" I started going hysterical as the firefighter set me down on a gurney, and a couple of paramedics had to hold me down. "MOM!"

"Just relax. It'll all be over soon. You're safe now, Ellie." I strugged as one of the men put a needle in my arm, and within seconds I was knocked out cold, that musical laugh haunting my dreams.

* * *

I felt the light creeping into my eyes. I hesitated, but opened them up quickly, shutting them just as fast. I rolled onto my back, immediatley regretting it. I fought for air, rolling back onto my side, forcing my eyes open. I frowned at the man sitting in front of me, his head in his hands.

"Who're you?" He looked up at me with wide eyes. My own eyes went wide when I got a good look at him. We had the same face, except mine was more child-like, my eyes were more doe-like, and the tips of my hair were a dark blonde, like my mom's hair.

"Hi, Ellie, my name's Tony." I frowned again, but then I realized who he was.

"You're Tony Stark. You're the CEO of Stark Industries, I see stories about you on the news and stuff. My teachers at school show me. Mom doesn't like me looking at that stuff, she says it's not for kids." He paused.

"How old are you, Ellie?"

"I'm eight. I'm in second grade, but my teachers say I'm too smart to be in second grade and that the superintendent is a jerk because he won't allow me to be put in classes at higher levels." Tony laughed, a smile creeping onto his face.

"And he should. You seem way too smart to only be in second grade. You could run any company you wanted if you put your mind to it."

"That's what Mom always says." I muttered, sitting up. "Where's my mom?"

"Do you remember what happened? What do you last remember doing, huh?" My brows furrowed as I tried to think.

"I remember...we were on a plane. Mom was taking me to go to, uh..." I frowned, trying harder to think. "We were moving. Mom got a new job, a better one, and we had to ride on a plane. I think we were...we were going from San Diego to New York City. I got up to go to the bathroom, I was only gone for a minute. The plane started to...to dip, or something and I banged my head." I winced, as I noticed the sharp pain in my skull. "My head hurts." I went to touch my head, my eyes growing wide again at the bandages I felt wrapped around it.

"Ellie, you were in a plane crash. You and the two flight attendants...you guys were the only survivors. You're lucky you're injuries aren't any worse." My eyes went even wider.

"What do you mean by us being the only survivors?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, but you're mother's gone. She didn't make it." I heard one of the monitors I was attatched to start beeping even louder, and faster. I heard some nurses start to rush around outside my room, call for a doctor.

"She can't be gone. She can't be." I muttered, turning to him. "Why're you here?" He hesitated, looking me in the eyes as he said his next words.

"I'm here because you have no other relatives, except for me." I frowned.

"What?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking at the ground as he said his next words.

"I'm your father, Ellie." My eyes grew even wider. A doctor rushed in, along with some nurses, trying to calm me down before I got too hysterical. I yelled and screamed at Tony, and said some of the worst things I could think of besides swears. Mom didn't like swearing. A nurse managed to get a needle into my IV, and I was knocked out cold again in seconds.

* * *

I sat cross-legged, watching The Big Bang Theory without a care in the world. After Tony had declared himself my father, I had-pardon my language-lost my crap. I woke up a couple hours after I'd been knocked out, and it's been at least a week, but he hasn't appeared since. His assistant, Pepper, thought it was best, so I could get used to the idea. But it was very likely that I wouldn't.

I'd ask my mom about my father, wondered why my grandpa stopped by on Father's Day instead of him. She said he was too busy-and clearly, he was. Too busy being a CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world.

But I couldn't help thinking that it made sense. I could figure out my mom's taxes by the time I was five. I knew I didn't get my intelligence from her, and my brown hair and eyes. I had her freckles, though. My grandma always said that I had her smile. Everything else was all Tony, apparently.

I blinked, looking over at the knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, sitting back and flicking through the channels. When the door opened, but no one walked in, I frowned, looking at the door to see a white flag being waved around.

"I come in peace." Tony said, carefully stepping into my room, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the television, stopping on ABC Family. Lord of the Rings marathon. Aw yeah. "Which one is this?"

"First one."

"Awesome." He took a seat next to me, before he remembered something. "Here. Almost forgot about this." He set something on my bedside table. I frowned, before my eyes went wide, and I took it immediately, tears filling my eyes. I sniffed, pulling the chain around my neck and turning the chain around so I could hook it from the front. I flipped the locket over and over in my hand, opening it as soon as I had it all adjusted. I stared at the picture of my mom, smiling in her sunny way, her hazel eyes full of light. I loved that about my mom-she was like a never ending light, always brightening a room as soon as she walked in. That's why Grandma and Grandpa had named her Elena.

"You look like her." I turned to him with a furrowed brow. "Anyone else would say you look like me, but in reality, you look like your mother. The eyes throw everything off." I frowned, turning back to the picture, slowly nodding in agreement.

"You're right. Thanks, for getting this. I thought I...I thought lost it." I swallowed back the lummp in my throat that had formed at the irony of it. My mom had given this to me when I was two. She told me that if I ever got lost, I'd always be able to find my way back home.

"No problemo amigo." I rolled my eyes at him again, looking to the screen. "So Pepper told me your doctor is going to be signing your release forms. You'll be free to go in a couple of hours." My eyes went wide as a smile spread on my face, turning back to him.

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely." I grinned even further. He paused, turning to face me. "But there's one thing we need to figure out, kid." I frowned, turning my body to face him, resting my elbows on the side table as he did. "Do you want to come home with me, or do you want to leave with your mother's sister." I frowned further.

"Aunt Sarah? Psh, no. I'd rather go with you, if you don't mind." It was his turn to frown.

"Are you completely sure?" I nodded.

"Yep." He frowned further.

"Why?" I shrugged, sitting back, fiddling with my locket again.

"I'm sorry I threw a fit. I didn't know what to think. Mom never said anything, it was weird. But now that you're here, I just want to know you, find out more about me. I want to know how far I can push myself with this." I tapped my head. "I can already figure out taxes, and I've practically got my diploma in the bag."

"You're a genius." I shrugged again.

"No, not a genius. But I wanna be." I looked him in the eyes again. He grinned at me, standing up and holding out a hand.

"You've come to the right place. Welcome to the family, Ellie."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm sorry for being all pushy about the reviews. I'm grateful for the one that I got. I can't resist, so here's the first chapter. It hasn't been changed much, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. :)**

* * *

I gritted my teeth, my grip on the tv remote tightening. I'm pretty sure Pepper thought I was going to break it.

"Ellie." I set it down, heading down to the shop. "Ellie-"

"Let her go, Pepper. Just let her go." I shut the door behind me, clenching my fists as I stared around at the lab. Everything was his. The cars, the technology, it was all his. It was the one thing my dad and me could always bond through, was science stuff.

"Jarvis, don't let anyone in until I say so, even if they know the password. I want to be alone."

"Yes Miss Stark." The AI called back. I took a seat at his workspace, hacking into it. Dad didn't know I knew how to get into his computer, and he'd never know as long as I'm still around. I shfited through his work, tying up some loose ends, taking care of everything. I didn't dare think that maybe Dad wouldn't be coming home. He was, I knew it. The guy's Tony Stark, the company was his purpose. He would never admit it, but he wouldn't leave me here alone to deal with everything. I'm pretty sure he didn't trust me with running the company, anyway. I can barely run a _blog_ properly, let alone a company. The guy still owed me tickets to Comic Con, he had to come back. One way or another, he was coming back. Maybe not in one piece-but he was coming home.

* * *

_Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier_

I clapped with the rest of the crowd, wriggling in my seat. I hated having to dress up. The man wasn't even here to accept his own damn award, why did I have to be here?

"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American Patriot. Father. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is annointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." As the video ended, the crowd clapped again. I sat up in my seat when Obie shot me a look, pulling up my dress, and clapped along with them. I looked up, as Rhodey stood at the podium, sharing a smile with me.

"As the liason to Stark Industries, I've had the unique priviledge of serving with a real patriot." I bit my lip, resisting the urge to scoff. This is why I hated attending these things. At least when I was at home or anywhere else, I could laugh when I wanted to. "He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mister Tony Stark." The people all clapped again. Rhodey looked for Dad everywhere. I rolled my eyes, waving a hand when Obadiah went to stand up. I went up to the podium, taking the award from Rhodey who rolled his eyes with me, going off to find him. I turned to the crowd, forcing a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, my father couldn't make it this evening and has asked me to accept his award for him. He sends his apologies and thanks." I smiled at the crowd apologetically. "This is really wonderful, though, thank you. I couldn't be any prouder of my dad even if I tried. I'm sure that whever he is, he's bragging about this award to anyone he sees. He does it to me all the time." The crowd laughed. I smiled again. "Thank you." I held up the award, as the crowd applauded. I walked off stage, taking a seat next to Obadiah, turning to him.

"Alright, I'm out of here. I have a graduation to get to tomorrow. And you'll make absolutely sure he-"

"Yes, Ellie. Pepper, Rhodey and I will make sure he gets there. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Obie."

"No problem, sweetheart. Goodnight." He pecked my cheek, and I waved at him as I walked out the doors, taking out my phone as I did, hitting speed dial. Dad picked up on the second ring.

"Hey! How's my princess doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"You better not be gambling right now, or I swear-"

"Ellie, calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm just working on something." I raised a brow when I heard people cheer, and heard him ask a girl something about luck.

"Then why are you asking some chick to blow your dice?" He sighed.

"I'm a grown man, sweetheart, you can't tell me what to do." I paused, mid-stride, rubbing my forehead. I felt a headache coming on, but what else was new?

"The least you could do is accept your own damn award for once. You know I hate going to these things, so why torture me?"

"It builds character. Now, tell me, when's the graduation?"

"Eleven in the morning. I want you there twenty minutes early. It's _my _day. Mine."

"I know, I know, alright, I'll be there. I love you, I miss you, and I can't wait to see that adorable face in an ugly yellow cap." I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up, smiling at the men holding the doors open for me, with my entourage not too far behind, Dana right by my side in her usual laid-back clothes. "Dana, there's a change of clothes in the car, right?"

"Of course. What kind of best friend do you take me for, Ellie-Bug?"

"A somewhat good one. I just need out of these damn panty hose, their making my underwear ride up my ass."

"Ugh, I hate that. Hurry up." She ushered me into the car, making the guys stand outside while I changed into my hoodie and skinny jeans.

"ENTER!" I called, shoving my dress under the seat. As soon as Dana and one of the other guards got in, the driver headed to the airport.

* * *

I sighed, adjusting my cap again, staring at it with the best angry face I could make up. I headed down the stairs, frowning at the girl walking around the house before I rolled my eyes. Pepper entered the room, a bag of dry cleaning hanging over her shoulder. I headed down to the shop, laughing when I heard one of Pepper's come backs. Dad frowned at me, since I was in the middle of the stairs. I tugged the door open, spinning around, but then started fussing with my hair, turning to the glass door to look at my reflection.

"Does my hair look bad?" Dad rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asking Pepper that?"

"She's too busy making awesome come backs. Besides, I wanted to make sure you knew your schedule." I said, turning back around, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ellie, we've gone over this-"

"My day. _Mine." _He rolled his eyes at me again, sharing a grin with me.

"You look gorgeous, as usual, now get going. You have a graduation to get to."

"Ten forty. Not ten fifty, not ten thirty, ten forty." He saluted.

"Whatever you say princess." I sighed, heading up the stairs again. Pepper stopped me, though, fussing with my clothes and my cap, smiling at me.

"Go get 'em." I grinned at her, heading to the door, where Dana stood waiting for me. We shared a squeal, jumping around, cheering.

"I'm done! Oh my God, Dana, I am _done_." She laughed, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Drinks are on me, Ellie-Bug." She pulled away, slapping my back. "Let's go, the car's waiting for you." She grabbed me by the elbow, dragging me to the car.

"Jarvis, he better be there, or I swear to God I'll change your voice to Oprah again!"

"Yes Miss Stark, I'll make sure your father is present." I grinned, heading to the car when Dana tried to drag me again.

* * *

And, as I had asked, begged, and pleaded for the past three weeks-my dad showed up. As promised. The only reason I hounded on him was because he seemed to always forget things involving me, his_ only _daughter. Luckily, Pepper or Rhodey or someone else had reminded him last minute and he showed up with seconds to spare. He was on time, fully dressed, and, surprisingly, not intoxicated. He even tried to compete with the other parents', cheering the loudest when I got on stage and received my diploma. He had grinned at me when I walked into the lobby of the school building, raising a brow at him.

"I'm impressed. No booze, not high, and you were even on time."

"Well why wouldn't I be, it's my daughter's graduation. What kind of father do you take me for?" I pointed a finger at him, poking his tie.

"Don't. Even. Go there." He grinned at me again. I rolled my eyes, accepting his hug.

"Good job, princess, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." He pulled away, holding me by the shoulders.

"Show me the diploma. Just show it to me." I rolled my eyes again, holding it open for him to see. He nodded. "Alright, I'm good. I'm sorry, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I have a weapons demo I need to get to." I nodded.

"I know. That's why I asked Pepper to get your jet to the airport here, she's going to stay here since it's her birthday and I am going bar hopping in Canada. Have fun." I grinned at him, walking away quickly.

"Traitor!" I laughed, taking Dana by the arm. "No drinking, Ellie! None!"

"Whatever you say, Daddy-O!" I scoffed, as we rounded the corner towards the exit. "Like hell I won't. Dana, tell me, where's Will?"

"I think he's greeting his parents. Why?"

"I have a long night planned, Dana. A very, VERY long night." She shared a grin with me. I skipped ahead of her, spotting the blonde boy ahead of me. "Oh Wiiii-iiiillll! I have the mansion to myself tonight!" I sing-songed, earning a fist pump as he swung me around, making me laugh.

"PARTY AT STARK'S!" The graduates cheered. I heard Dad yell something from the doors, as Happy dragged him out of it. I smirked again.

It. Is. On.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I probably shouldn't of begged for them, I apologize. I'm a selfish little twat, I know. So, here's chapter 2. And the third person POV is Tony in captivity, just so you guys know.**

**DISCLAIMER - Since I haven't done one for the past two chapters, why don't I do one know? Better late than never. I don't own Iron Man, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Rhodey, Obadiah or the likes. If I did, well...let's not get me started on that.**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

I grumbled, peaking an eye open, only to find my bed empty. I frowned, sitting up, holding the sheet to my chest, wrapping it around me as I headed to my closet.

"I need options, Jarvis." A row of outfits slid into the closet. I looked through them, picking out the one with a white t-shirt that had the Deathly Hollows in black on it, and a pair of black leggings. "Thanks." I muttered, putting it on and headed downstairs. I paused, when I hit the bottom step, looking between Pepper and Obie.

"What's up?" Obie and Pepper shared a look, before Pepper turned to me, taking my hand. "Pepper, what's going on?"

"Ellie, I think you need to sit down." I frowned.

"Not until I know what's going on." Pepper sighed, holding my face, making me look her in the eyes.

"There was a situation after the weapons demonstration. The vehicle your father rode in was ambushed, a few soldiers were killed." My stomach dropped. It felt like my mom was dying all over again, I didn't want to believe it. "Ellie, Tony was taken. But Rhodey is doing everything he can to find him, I promise you. We'll find him, honey. Here, sit down." I shook my head, picking up the phone.

"Can I call Rhodey?" Pepper nodded.

"He said he'd be ready if you wanted to call." I dialled his number quickly, completely aware of the fact that my hands were shaking. He picked up, not even after the first ring.

"Hey, Ellie-Bug."

"Rhodey, what happened. Don't spare any details, just give it to me straight."

"Tony decided to take the fun-vee. The vehicle in front of his was destroyed, and the soldiers that were guarding him were all killed. We think he's been taken by an extremely dangerous terrorist group that are located somwhere in the mountains surrounding the area where your dad was taken." I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I felt like I was gonna be sick. "Don't make yourself sick about this, Ellie-Bug, Tony'll be home in no time at all."

"You and I both know that's not gonna happen, Rhodey. He's coming home, but he's not coming home anytime soon." Rhodey paused.

"I'll find him, El. I'll bring your dad home."

"Thank you, Rhodey. You _will call_ if anything happens, right? I don't care what news you give me, any bit you can."

"Yeah, of course. Just don't get yourself sick over this. He's gonna be fine." I smiled softly.

"Bye Rhodey." I hung up, tossing the phone on the couch, biting my lip as I turned to the stairs to the workshop.

"Ellie." I paused, turning to Obie. "I know this isn't the best time. I should leave you alone, but you're too much like your father. I think you should help me with the company." I paused again, nodding.

"Give me...seventy five minutes. I have something I need to do." Obie nodded.

"Sure, sweetheart, whatever you need." I turned back to the stairs, heading down them slowly.

"Ellie." I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "Ellie-"

"Let her go, Pepper. Just let her go."

* * *

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains." Ellie came to mind. She was clever, watched a lot of television. She knew how to track a person down, Tony was sure she remembered what they'd talked about when he mentioned revealing her to the public eye. Ellie wouldn't stop looking. She'd already lost her mother, she wasn't going to loose her dad, too. She was very determined, and loyal. She wouldn't back off, not for a second. And that's what Tony was afraid of.

"Look, what you just saw out there, _that _is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." He wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Ellie. He'd left her, all alone, to fight for herself. She's always been independent, and sure, he'd left her alone for maybe a couple days, sometimes a week at a time. But Tony had always been there, every second he possibly could be since that plane crashed. And he wasn't sure how she'd handle being by herself.

"Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

* * *

I was kept busy, what with being run through every aspect of the company. My bodyguards multiplied, considering that the paparazzi were always on my tail. I'd come to the conclusion that my last name was a curse.

I stayed up as long as I could until I finally passed out. Pepper wasn't surprised, considering that it was somewhat normal for me. But when I was finally about to pass out one day, I realized something.

"JARVIS! GET THE APP INVOLVING THE TRACKER IN DAD'S CELL ON THE COMPUTERS, RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes miss." I jumped off the couch, running down the stairs, rolling my eyes when the app wasn't up.

"Nevermind, just let me do it."

"Yes Miss Stark." I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I got to work, finding the app easily. I managed to track the phone with ease as well, and researched the area for the rest of the night, jumping when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, knowing there were some major circles under my eyes and that Pepper would make me get some sleep.

"Ellie, how long have you been up?" I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder, turning back to the computer, mumbling something incoherently. "What's this?"

"I feel useless just sitting around. Dad would be there looking for me _himself_. I'm doing what I can."

"And that is...?" I sighed again, turning to Pepper.

"I tracked Dad's phone. I'm thinking of every possibility here, and it's not in a cave so I'm trying to find all the caves between there and the place where he went missing, and any within a hundred mile radius of the phone. I'm gonna send the coordinates of them all to Rhodey." Pepper's eyes went wide, and she stared at my work before turning to me.

"That's very clever, El, I don't know why they never thought of this." I shrugged. "Are you almost done? How long will this take?"

"Probably-oh! It's done, actually." I turned back around, printing out the coordinates. "Can you get these to Rhodey? I think I'm gonna..." I yawned, exhaustion taking over, turning to the computer, my eyes slowly drifting closed as I tried to close out of my work. "Go to bed..." My eyes shut. Pepper laughed lightly at me, pushing my chair closer to the desk so I wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"I'll handle this. Just get some sleep." I yawned again, crossing my arms under my head. "Sweet dreams."

"Thank you, Pepper..."

* * *

I blinked, sitting right up. My brow furrowed when I found myself at the desk in the shop, and turned to the computer, tapping the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ellie-Bug." My eyes went wide.

"Rhodey! Did Pepper give you-"

"She did. That's actually what I was calling about." My heart sank at his tone. I should've known not to get my hopes up, there was a very slim chance of them finding him. "Ellie, I need you to understand that this'll take a while. Probably a couple of weeks, maybe even longer."

"I don't care. If this is the only way I can contribute to the search, then I'll do it."

"That's what I thought. I'll call if we find anything."

"Thanks, Rhodey."

"Bye Ellie." He hung up. I frowned, when I saw what time it was. And then I saw the date.

"JARVIS! YOU LET ME SLEEP FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT?! WHAT THE HELL, I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS!"

"Miss Potts gave me specific orders not to wake you, Miss Stark, I apologize." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Turn on my music, and order some Chinese for me, will you?"

"Right away miss." I turned to my car as Paramore blasted throughout the shop. I dragged a toolbox over to it, grabbing the board and rolled under the hood.

"Dummy, get over here! Hand me the socket wrench!" And it proceeded like this until Pepper appeared. I continued to yell at Dummy as he handed me the wrong tools, and it was twenty minutes later when Pepper made herself known.

"Ellie, come and eat." I rolled out from under the hood, getting up and running over to the couch where my food was. Luckily, Pepper didn't even give me a dirty look. She hasn't argued at all about me getting fast food, since I ate when I wanted to, which wasn't often nowadays.

"FOOD!" I did a ninja roll on the couch, grabbing the box and a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks Pepper." I said through a mouth full of egg roll. She turned down my music, standing in front of me with a clipboard.

"I need to know what you want to do about the press. Obadiah's left it up to you. But there is a board meeting scheduled for next Tuesday, so it has be after that."

"Next Wednesday. The sooner I get this done, the better." She scribbled something in her book, and then flipped to something else.

"The Deen at Oxford called, he's getting even more pushy about you going." I paused, staring at the box in my hands, setting it down.

"Tell him I want a private tutor. I don't want to go there, not with all this happening. We meet on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Make sure you re-schedule anything on those days between eight and three." Pepper's eyes went wide.

"You really want to do that?"

"I said I wanted to do it, Pepper, and I meant it. I need to keep myself busy or I'm going to go stir crazy." Pepper nodded, writing something down before she shut her book.

"Will that be all Miss Stark?"

"That'll be all Miss Potts. Thank you." I smiled at Pepper appreciatively, taking a box with me as I strolled over to the car. "What's this? That is _not _what I wanted, Dummy! You know, I'm not afraid to dismantle you and make you into a tool box. Hand me the right tools. Get to it."

* * *

I flicked through the channels on the television, stopping at a report of the board meeting today. The search has been going on for a month, and things still weren't looking up. Rhodey had called about half of the areas I'd tracked down so far with no luck. They'd found some of his weapons, left over from a move. But there was still nothing.

_"Ellie Stark has finally made a public appearance since her father, Tony Stark's disappearance. The Board of Director's at Stark Industries discussed Mister Stark's position at Stark Industries. There is to be a press conference tomorrow, and we will be doing full coverage of it. We will be back after this commercial break."_ I flipped the channel, finding another news report on the board meeting.

_"It seems that Ellie Stark might be taking over the company, at only seventeen. This hasn't been confirmed, but Mister Stane has said that Stark Industries is open to Miss Stark stepping in to take over until if and when her father is found. But the question is-is Ellie ready to take over? There will be more on this story tomorrow, during Miss Stark's press conference. Goodbye and goodnight."_ I shut it off, sighing, running a hand through my hair.

I'd been asking myself this question for weeks, ever since Obie mentioned it. I wasn't sure what I wanted, not really. I told the board I'd consider the possibility, but really, I just wanted to stay as far away from the company as possible. It was Dad's, it wasn't mine. I didn't want it, not really. Not after what happened when Dad brought me to my first press conference and board meeting.

* * *

_Dad turned my head, making me look him in the eyes. I was nine, and he'd never revealed me to the public up until now. There were rumors flying around about me, though, saying that I was in some boarding school in Germany or some other European country, and that's where Dad had stuck me after the plane crash._

_"If you get too overwhelmed, don't be afraid to tell me, alright?" I nodded. He took me by the shoulders, pushing me through the doors. And as soon as he did, cameras flashed, and I pulled my sunglasses down, squeezing past the paparazzi and to the elevator with Dad holding my shoulders the entire time. When we finally got into the elevator, I took off my sunglasses, meeting Dad's eyes with my wide ones. He grinned at me._

_"You gonna be okay there Bambi?" He laughed, messing up my hair. I slowly nodded, blinking, making my eyes ajust to the normal lighting, fixing my hair. "It'll get better, Ellie. I promise." I stuck out a hand, spitting on it._

_"Spit swear?" He scrunched his nose, but spit in his own hand, shaking mine._

_"We need a new swear." I nodded._

_"We do. Oh! How about...um..."_

_"What about the pinky swear, whatever happened to that?" I raised a brow._

_"That was out the window when I hit kindergarten."_

_"Of course it was." The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, revealing an office, and down the hall a set of double doors where I assumed the conference room was. Dad took off, grabbing me by the arm to take me with him. I pulled it away as we neared the doors, adjusting my clothes. The board hadn't seen me, either. I'd never even been in the building until now. Dad had suggested that I learn more about the company, since my interest in science had peaked after moving in with him. The board meeting was the first step into getting involved._

_Obadiah greeted us as we walked through the doors, and Dad greeted some other people while Pepper sat me down in a seat next to where Dad would be sitting._

_"I'll be sitting right next to you, and I made sure you had something to keep yourself busy, maybe take some notes." I smiled in thanks, taking the pen from her._

_"Thanks Pepper." She smiled back at me as Dad took his seat, and the meeting began. I watched and listened, doodled some when I got bored. But mostly I was focused the entire time, trying to learn the ways of Stark Industries, figure out how things went around here. It was over in a couple of hours, and as soon as it ended Dad had a press conference. Dad made sure I stood right by his side. But when the cameras started flashing, and reporters stuck microphones in my face, I panicked. I burrowed into his side, hoping I would blend in with his suit and that they'd ignore me. Dad had stopped mid-sentence, and looked down at me, frowning. He lifted my chin, making me look him in the eye._

_"Is it too much, Ellie?" I gulped, shaking my head. I wasn't some little kid, I was gonna be just fine. Dad just stared at me until I slowly nodded. He turned to the microphones, getting the press' attention. "I will not be taking anymore questions at the moment, and neither will my daughter." They all retreated, and Dad took my hand, as we exited the building._

_"Good job, Ellie. You did very well for your first press conference." I frowned at Pepper's words, as she started fidling with my hair. She's been a mother hen since Dad took me in._

_"But I didn't _do_ anything."_

_"You did, actually. You lasted longer than five minutes." Dad smirked at me, ruffling my hair. "Good job kid."_

* * *

I blinked, staring at the television again. A single tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of my dad. I'd never been away from him this long, not after the plane crash. I wanted him home.

Pepper, Rhodey and Obie had been asking me constantly if I needed or wanted anything. And all I told them was I wanted my dad home.

* * *

"Good. Good roll. Good roll."

"You still haven't told me where you're from."

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place." The smile on Yinsen's face made Tony realize why it was such a nice place. So he asked.

"Got a family?"

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?" Tony paused. Yinsen smiled again. "A daughter, am I wrong?"

"Ellie."

"Ellie." Tony nodded. "I've seen the news reports, some old articles about her. She's very bright." Tony smiled, nodding.

"She's...different." Yinsen frowned.

"Different how?" Tony shrugged, staring at the board as Yinsen rolled.

"She's a genius, she inherited that from me. But when she gets an idea, she doesn't sleep. She'll work on something until her fingers bleed." Yinsen chuckled. Tony smiled again, at the thought of Ellie. "She doesn't act like a teenage girl. It's hard to describe Ellie. There's too much to explain about her."

"She's very eccentric, isn't she?" Tony nodded.

"Yes. She is."

"And you'll be seeing her when you leave here." Tony nodded again. Just the thought of Ellie made him smile. He couldn't believe it, but he wanted to hear her ramble about Supernatural and Doctor Who as soon as he could. He wanted to see her fangirling over something, he wanted to hear Ellie run down the stairs yelling about some awesome toaster she found on that blogging site she loved. He wanted to see his daughter, happy and healthy. He wanted to know that Ellie Stark wasn't lost in that desert the day he was taken. He wanted to see her being her adorably eccentric self. He wanted her to be Ellie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! You have NO IDEA how much they meant to me. Chapter 2 is my baby, like Stark Tower is Pepper's. I was so proud of how it turned out, and getting those awesome reviews. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED, I'M ALREADY CRYING! You guys. ROCK. Thank you, seriously. ON TO THE STARKS' REUNION!**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Iron Man or the likes. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

I slammed my hand on the set of controls next to my bed, trying to shut off the music blasting in my room.

"JARVIS. Shut it oooooooff."

"Ellie, get up." I frowned, turning to Pepper, who sat on the edge of my bed, brushing my hair away.

"How long have I been asleep?" She shrugged.

"I think twelve hours." Suddenly, she smiled. "They found him." I didn't need to hear another word. I ran to my closet, taking whatever was hanging there and sped through a cold shower, running to the car as Pepper yelled at me.

"ELLIZIBETH, LET ME DRY YOUR HAIR, AT LEAST!" I groaned, but turned, letting Jarvis dry my hair by the door.

"Look, see? All dry." I headed back to the door. "Get the shop ready-and the wall. I don't care if he breaks his hand, just make sure he doesn't put a hole in it when he finds out I touched his files."

"Of course, Miss Stark."

* * *

I bit my lip, bouncing on the balls of my feet as the plane landed, and the hatch started to open, far too slowly for my liking. I almost started crying, relief filling me up enough to make me burst when I saw Dad there. He was sitting in a wheelchair, a sling holding his arm up, and he had some cuts and bruises. But he was alive. That's all that mattered. I stopped bouncing on the balls of my feet, tears coming into my eyes as Rhodey helped him up, and he limped out of the plane, looking me dead in the eyes the entire time, with the biggest smile on his face. I laughed, biting my quivering lip.

"Dad." I muttered, and despite the pain I could see he was in I ran up to him, hugging him tightly. I smiled, burying my face in his shoulder as he grunted, holding me with his good arm.

"Hey, Ellie." Despite the fight I put up, a couple tears escaped my eyes. Dad hugged me tighter. "It's okay. Everything's fine, Ellie, I'm home. I'm here." I nodded hastily, backing up, sharing a smile with him when I looked him in the eyes.

"Hi Dad." I turned when I saw a couple of medics coming our way with a gurney.

"You're kidding me, right? Get rid of them." He waved a hand, stopping the medics in their tracks. I took him by the elbow, walking with him at his own pace.

"Don't scare me like that again. Ever. Are we clear on that?"

"Yeah. I'll try my best not to be kidnapped again." I nodded, stopping in front of Pepper. He frowned. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for you long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper smiled at him.

"Yeah, vacation's over." He headed to the car without another word. I followed him, sharing a look with Pepper. I got into the passenger's seat as Pepper took the back with Dad.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked, looking back at Dad.

"Take us to the hospital, Happy." Pepper said quietly, sitting forward.

"No." I raised a brow, but kept my thoughts to myself, knowing that he wouldn't listen.

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"No is a complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other-"

"That's enough of that." I laughed. The three other occupants shot me looks.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Ellie."

"But it's fun with my head in the gutter." I whined, pouting. Dad paused.

"It is, isn't it?" I smirked, nodding. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you, El. You're always hungry. Cheeseburger first, Hogan. And then a press conference, Potts."

"A press conference, what on earth for?" I frowned as well.

"Yeah, Hogan, drive." Dad said, and as soon as he did, Happy drove away. I smiled. Oh yeah. Dad was home.

* * *

I got out of the car as soon as Happy parked, wanting to get this overwith as soon as possible. Pepper had made me change into something more professional-looking, and it made me want to stab myself. I had been dressing professionaly for three months. I wanted jeans. Now.

"Look at this!" Obie called as the people gathered around near the car, clapping and cheering as Dad stepped out of it. "Tony." They hugged for a second while Dad tried to get the ketchup off of his face. I smirked, pouting when Pepper took my burger. I tried to take it back, but she put it back in the bag.

"You can have this later." She handed me a piece of gum. I rolled my eyes at her, sticking it between my teeth, waiting for Dad.

"We were gonna meet you at the hospital." Obie said, taking Dad by the shoulders.

"No, I'm fine." He turned to Happy as he approached with a Burger King bag.

"Look at you! You have to have a burger, yeah?" Dad frowned, when his eyes landed on me, looking at Pepper to see another Burger King bag in her hands.

"Pepper, give my girl her food, she's wasting away over there." I grinned, taking it from her as she rolled her eyes. Obie laughed.

"You get me one of those?"

"Uh, there's only one left, and I think Ellie needs it more than us."

"No I don't!" I yelled over a mouth full, covering my mouth up. Dad rolled his eyes at me, taking me by the elbow. "Okay, what's up with you, you're fussing over me more than you did when I broke my hand."

"Shut up and deal with it, princess." I rolled my eyes at him this time, despite the smile on my face. Dad patted my arm, and I dropped it as he headed to the podium, leaving me with Pepper.

"Miss Stark?" I frowned. Nobody ever wanted to talk to me.

"Yes. I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now." I said, gesturing to th group of reporters.

"I'm not a reporter." I frowned further, turning to the man who was speaking to me. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Well that's a mouthful." I said, taking the card that he offered to me.

"We're working on it."

"Listen, Agent Coulson, I've been approached by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"We're a seperate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark on the circumstances of his escape-" I stopped him right there.

"Then don't come to me, Agent, talk to Ms. Potts. She handles my father's business, I handle mine. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal." I nodded, turning back to the conference as it began. I looked for Dad, seeing him sitting on the floor in front of the podium. I rolled my eyes, when he made everyone else sit down.

"Ellie, that means you. Sit."

"No. No way, not in this skirt." Dad sighed.

"Fine. Then just, lean against the wall or something." I nodded.

"I can do that." I leaned against the wall near Pepper and Rhodey. He paused, looking at me.

"How do you feel about all of this, Ellie. Has anyone asked you that, how you feel about all of this?" I frowned.

"About what exactly?"

"The company. What it does, what I do for it. How do you feel about it? Truly?" I paused, frowning even further. Dad had never asked me about this, ever. Not even when I decided on where I wanted to go to college. It was strange to be asked this, because I never thought about it before.

"I think that...the more the company advances, the closer we are to peace."

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly." He nodded, pausing briefly before he smiled.

"Have I mentioned how great it is to see you." I rolled my eyes, but smiled too, with furrowed brows as I looked him in the eye.

"It's good to see you too, Dad." He paused again, looking me in the eyes the entire time he spoke.

"I never got to say goodbye to my dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would've asked him, I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels." He paused, looking at the press now. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

I frowned even further, my smile dropping off my face. The body this man was in was my father's, but the man inside him wasn't. He was different, scarred, damaged. Like I was, after the plane crash. He was planning something-I didn't know what, but I was going to find out. One way or another. A bunch of reporters called for him, holding up their pens and such. Dad looked at a guy in the front, he was a regular when it came to press conferences. I remembered him well, he was always nice to me, didn't bother me like the other reporters did.

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?" Dad stood up suddenly, standing behind the podium.

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time I can decide what the future of the company will be." My eyes went wide, and I dropped the burger out of my hand. Happy caught it, though, and pulled me out of there as reporters started coming up to me, shoving microphones in my face, cameras flashing. I blinked, shielding my eyes, letting Rhodey, Pepper and Happy get me out of there. Dad got away from the press, though, and took me by the arm, holding me to his side.

I took a deep breath through my nose, out through my mouth as he stopped me outside of the building, holding my chin to make me look him in the eyes.

"What was that." I asked as soon as he did, frowning at him. "What happened. Really." He paused, heading to the car. "Dad." He got into the car without another word to me. I sighed, getting into the backseat with him.

He told Happy where to go, and that was that. He didn't say a single word to me. Not until we got to where he wanted to, anyway. He took off his jacket as he got out of the car, and headed into the building, making me hurry up so I wouldn't have to take out my own key. He looked at the arc reactor, just looked at it, taking my hand.

"Dad." He sighed, and I raised a brow as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" My eyes went wide, when I saw what was fixed into the middle of his chest. It was a miniaturized arc reactor, and it was glowing brightly. "Why do you-"

"Shrapnel. The electro magentic frequency keeps it from getting further into my bloodstream. This thing is keeping me alive." I met his eyes, a frown still on my face as he turned away and fixed his shirt again. "My own weapons were used against me. I didn't approve of them being there, El. Someone might be double dealing under the table. I want you to understand that things are going to get dirty around here, and you need to be careful because they might aim for you next." I frowned further, my brows furrowed.

"I'm always careful." He turned back to look at me, holding my chin.

"I know you are. You're a good girl, but I need you to keep your eyes wide open." I nodded slowly.

"Okay." He smiled at me, hugging me tightly before he ushered me out of there.

"Go wait outside. I'll be out in a minute." I nodded, walking out the door just as Obie walked in. I sat on the hood of the car with Happy, taking the offered paper bag.

"Thanks for guarding this with your life. If Pepper had taken it, I would've been pissed."

"No problem Ellie." I frowned, watching as Dad took the sling off his arm. "You're gonna make him put that back on, aren't you?"

"He won't listen. He never does. I don't know why I even bother anymore." Happy nodded, taking out another cigarette but put it out as Dad and Obie walked out of the building. I didn't like the look on either of their faces. And I _definetly _wasn't looking forward to what was gonna happen next.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Iron Man, or the likes. I'm just going to leave it at that.**

* * *

"Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready?" He pressed a button, making some automated voice say "Sell, sell, sell!"

"Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?" Pepper and I sighed simultaneously. "Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!" He smashed a mug with a baseball bat, making Pepper wince. I rubbed my temples, picking up my cup of tea, trying to tune out the television. "Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"

"Ellie, get down here, I need your help." I frowned, tapping the screen to reply, turning it to me.

"With what?"

"Just get down here. Now." I rolled my eyes, setting my mug aside as I trampled down the stairs. I punched in the passcode, opening up the door, frowning at the set up. I took my glasses out of my hoodie's inside pocket I had sewn in, skipping over to my dad.

"Hey. I need you to replace this reactor with this." He held up the one he wanted, and I nodded. "There's a loose wire, and it's making contact with the socket wall, causing a little bit of a short."

"So it's like Operation?"

"Yes! Yes, exactly." He took out the reactor in the socket, handing it to me. I put it on the table, turning back to him. "I want you to reach in, and gently lift the wire out. You've got the hands of a surgeon, I know you can do it."

"Got it." I nodded again, reaching in. I grimaced, when I touched something that felt like puss. "Ew. That is _nasty. _What is that, is that like some...some inorganic, uh..."

"It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device." My nose scrunched up even more. This shit was in his freaking body. _Nasty._

"It smells."

"I know. C'mon, Ellie-Bug, focus. The copper wire. You got it?" I nodded, shushing him. "Now when you pull it out, don't pull out the-" He jumped, yelping. "That was it, you just pulled it out." I held up the electro magent, raising a brow.

"But you don't need this thing, do you?" He shook his head, so I set it on the table beside me.

"No, I don't. Now hook this baby up." I nodded, taking the reactor from him, hooking it up to the base plate. I pushed the reactor in, making him yell again, but then we grinned at each other, laughing. "Good job princess." I shrugged, heading over to the sink to wash my hands off.

"What do you want me to do with the other one?"

"Destroy it, incinerate it. I don't need it." I rolled my eyes, wiping my hands off on a towel, and took off my glasses, picking up the device.

"Can I keep it?" Dad frowned.

"Sure, kid." I grinned.

"Awesome. Is that all?"

"That's all." I nodded, skipping to the door. I heard him start to yell at Dummy as I walked away. I rolled my eyes, handing the device to Pepper as I grabbed my tea when I walked back into the living space. She frowned at it.

"Isn't this-"

"The thing that _was _keeping Dad alive. He might need it, and I'm not taking any chances. Do what you want with it, Peps, I have some blogging I need to attend to."

* * *

"Ugh. _Jensen. _Seriously, dude, you're _killing_ me here."

"Talking to your screen saver again?" I screamed, falling off my bed and onto the floor, catching Baby as she fell with me.

"DAD! I ALMOST DROPPED BABY!"

"I can see that. She okay?" I let out a breath of relief after looking her over, holding Baby to my chest.

"Yeah, no thanks to you and your sneaky self." I stood up, glaring at him. "What do you want."

"I need your help with something." He took a seat at my desk, spinning around in my chair. I set Baby down gently on my bed, frowning at him, brows furrowed in suspicion. I didn't like the way he was spinning in my chair. Not the slightest bit. Besides, the last time I tried to help him with something, I was put under house arrest.

"Help with what, exactly?"

"A project. It's not for the military, it's...different. Rhodey won't help me, and I hate to involve you in this, but you're my only hope." I paused.

"It's a weapon, but..._not_ for the military? You're gonna keep it in your private files, aren't you?"

"And bingo was his name-o." I grinned mischieviously.

"Count me in." He frowned at me.

"Well that was easy." He stood up, gesturing to the door so I'd follow him. "Chop chop, buttercup, we're wasting daylight."

* * *

I took out my glasses and put them on, keeping a fair distance from my dad as he sat on his computer.

"Jarvis, you up?"

"For you, sir, always."

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two." He dragged a blank page from the upper screen, pulling it down to the one on the bottom left. He copied something, bringing it over to the workspace. My eyes went wide when I saw it.

"That's _incredible_." Dad shared a smile with me.

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server." Ah, so he didn't want this on my private server. Good choice, Daddy-O. Very clever.

"Working on a secret project, are we sir?" Dad flipped open the helmet, as I examined the armor, looking over all of it. It was pretty advanced technology, what with him being in a cave with a box of scraps.

"This is how you escaped, isn't it?" I met his gaze, and he nodded. He started taking some things out, throwing it in the trash, leaving the basics as he spun the hologram around again.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good."

* * *

I sat next to Dad, taking over for the robot that was deemed Dummy for a reason.

"Next. Up. Not in the boot, Ellie. Right here. You got me?" I nodded. "Stay put. Nice. Good, now move down to the toe. I got this." I backed up, going down to the toe, but ended up loosing control of the chair and bumped into him. "Sorry, am I in your way?"

"DAD!" He smirked, laughing at me. I glared, doing what he wanted me to, and watched as the boot moved the way I wanted it to, reacted how I knew it would.

"Up." I moved the wire up, getting out of his way. "Screw it, don't even move." I rolled my eyes, staying still.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"I heard that."

"I wanted you to." I mocked. He rolled his eyes at me, backing up. As he pressed a button, the armor disassembled. He grabbed it, and got up, putting it on, along with the other. I spun around in my chair, taking my coffee from the robot, watching carefully as Dad put on the boots, hooking them up to the power source.

"Okay, let's do this right. Ellie, are you even _trying_ to pay attention?"

"I'm locked and loaded. Just do it." I set my coffee back down, watching carefully.

"Start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it." The camera moved as he said that, focusing in on him. "Ellie, I want your eyes and ears open. Watch carefully."

"Just do it!" I snapped, rolling my eyes again. He sighed.

"Alright. Activate hand controls." He stood carefully, testing out the boots, holding the hands controls tightly. I watched the boots, and kept memos on what needed what. "We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three. Two. One." He took off, slamming into the back wall. I burst out laughing, curling up in a ball on the floor, tears literally running down my face.

"I told you it was too much!" I yelled, continung to laugh at him as he glared at me.

"Oh yeah?" I screeched, as he threw me over his shoulder.

"DAD!" He smirked at me, as he set me down outside the door, locking me out. "DUDE, C'MON! I WON'T LAUGH ANYMORE, I SWEAR!"

"You science swear?"

"I SCIENCE SWEEEAAARRR!" He let me back in. I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "Cry baby."

"Brat."

* * *

The next thing we did were the arms of the suit. We had a model done in two days.

"Up two. Set that." I set the wires, looking up as Pepper approached.

"I've been buzzing you, did you hear the intercom?"

"Yeah, everything's..." Dad muttered.

"What?" I asked, almost letting the tool in my hand slip, but Dad caught it, deciding to do this himself.

"Obadiah's upstairs, what would you like me to tell him?" I sniffed, going over to the door and sniffed again.

"Is that pizza?" I rushed upstairs without Pepper having to tell me anything. Ever since my last check up, I've been living on rabbit food. The only time I got to have anything good was when Obie or Dad brought it back. I wasn't giving up this chance for anything.

"OBIE, MY SAVIOR!" I hugged him tightly, letting him ruffle my hair before I snatched the box from him, taking out a piece. "Pepper's been even worse about this thing since Dad came back."

"You didn't eat it all yet, did you?!" Obie chuckled.

"Nope!" I called back to Dad through the pizza, taking another piece for good measure. "Thanks, Obie."

"No problem sweetheart." I smiled at him in thanks. He returned it.

"Ellie-Bug, get down here now! I need you to see this!" I rolled my eyes, holding up a finger.

"Dad'll be up in a second, Obie."

"Thanks."

"HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES, DAD, I'M COMING!" I yelled, headed back down to the shop, watching as Dad held up the arm.

"Alright, I'm watching, I'm listening, go ahead." He aimed it at the wall, but went flying back as he shot the flight stabilizer.

"I didn't expect that." I smirked, fighting back a laugh. Dad got himself up, putting the stabilizer back down. "El, work on this. I have to go and talk to Obie." I put up a hand, high-fiving him as he headed to the stairs.

"You got it."

* * *

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire duty. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." I laughed, smirking.

"Poor Dummy." Dad rolled his eyes.

"All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off at 1% thrust capacity." He steadied himself, and I leaned forward, resting my elbow on my crossed knee, my chin on my knuckle. "And three. Two. One." I watched as he hovered above the ground, before I smiled. He set himself back on the ground.

"Okay." He turned to Dummy. "And please don't follow me around with it either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, come in. And you, wipe that smart ass look off your face before I ship you off to your aunt Sarah's." My eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh-I would." I glared at him. "That's better. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one." He hovered above the ground again, this time even higher. I watched the boots, as they let out some exhaust, checking over everything to make sure it was stable. He flew around carefully, trying to avoid the cars as much as possible, but ended up near them.

"Okay, this is where I don't want to be! Not the car, not the car!"

"NO!" I yelled in protest, biting my lip, bouncing from foot to foot. "Not the car, _please, _NOT THE CAR! THAT ONE'S MINE!"

"Table!" I let out a sigh of relief, after making sure my car wasn't damaged. Dad finally got the nerve to put his hands up, pushing himself away. He hovered close to the camera, laughing to himself. "Could be worse, could be worse! We're fine! Okay." He slowly lowered himself to the ground before landing, stumbling a little. I grinned with him, running into his open arms for a hug, laughing as he set me down.

"You can fly!"

"Yeah, I can fly." We smirked.

* * *

I watched as the armor assembled over the technology, biting my lip.

"Jarivs, are you there?" Dad asked, putting on his mask. I didn't hear Jarvis' answer, since-pun intended-it was all in Dad's head. "Engage Heads Up Display. Import all preferences from home interface." Dad looked around, checking everything out, before his eyes landed on me.

"So, what d'you think?"

"It's a lot slimmer, probably easier to walk around in. If you plan on testing it out, don't go into traffic, or anywhere within range of the city. I don't want any news reports on some silver man flying around. I mean it, Dad, you _need_ to keep a low profile if this is just a test."

"I can do that. All right, what do you say?" He was talking to Jarvis again. I took out my tablet, running through the security cameras around the property, making sure they were all ready. I sat down at his desk, putting up all the cameras for me to see, putting on a headset so it'd be easier to communicate. "Can we start the virtual walk-around?" He paused again, and I bit my lip, forcing myself not to laugh when his helmet turned. It looked like he was looking around the shop, but I knew he was looking at information in his helmet. I looked away, checking the information on the computer.

"Do a check on control surfaces."

"As you wish, miss." I looked at the suit as Jarvis did just that, reading the information quickly that popped up on the screen, running through it all.

"Test complete, preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."

"Yeah, tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control." Jarvis probably started to argue, tell Dad that there still needed to be some tests done, but Dad wouldn't have it. "JARVIS! Sometimes you need to run before you can walk." I sighed.

"Be careful. I swear, I'll dismantle that suit and make it into a surfboard if you get caught."

"Yes, Ellie, I heard you the first time. I'll stay within range. Jarvis, go into walkie-talkie mode. If I don't, she might just loose it." I rolled my eyes. "In three. Two. One." He pushed himself from the ground, and took off through the garage. I watched through the helmet with him as he did, grinning as he started freaking out. I switched to the camera at the top of the house, watching as he flew into the sky.

"Handles like a dream, kiddo, you'd love it."

"Oh no. No flying for me, thanks." I looked through the stats, checking out the suit. "You're looking good, Daddy-O. Don't fly too high, though, I don't know how much altitude the suit can take."

"Got it." He took off. I frowned, my eyes going wide.

"Get back into sight, Dad."

"I'm just testing it out. I promise, I won't go into traffic, okay? Just by the pier." I rolled my eyes. The man didn't listen.

"I don't even care anymore, it's your funeral." I switched to the cameras by the pier, and the top of the highest buildings in the city, keeping all eyes on him.

"All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?"

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir." My eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare. There could be ice buildup, the suit will stop running, and you'll end up in the ocean."

"Records are made to broken, El. Come on!"

"DAD, NO! GET BACK DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring."

"Keep going!" I stood up suddenly, trying anything and everything to get him back here. Now.

"No. Get back here, that's enough."

"Higher!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOU-" My connection cut off. I stared at the computers in horror as all connections to the suit were lost. My eyes went wide. "Dad?" I asked, just praying that he cut me off so I'd stop bugging him. I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking at the cameras, checking and double-checking every one for any sight of him. But in another few seconds, the information came flying back through the computers, and I heard Dad yelling. My heart started beating again.

"Dad?" I heard him cheering, and I sat down, burying my face in my hands, running them both through my hair.

"I'm okay! I'm okay. I might have taken off through traffic, but I'm okay."

"I don't even care. I told you not to scare me like that anymore!"

"I'm sorry, kid, but I had to try. Don't worry, I'm on my way to you right now." I watched, as he hovered over the roof. "Kill power." I gasped, as he crashed through the ceiling and the piano, landing on one of the cars. The alarms all went off, and Dummy sprayed Dad in the face. I bit my lip, shutting everything down, setting the head gear aside.

I stood up slowly, helping Dad up, chuckling to myself as he went to get the suit off.

"Never speak of this again. Are we clear on that?" I nodded. "Good. Go to bed."

"Aye aye, cap'n."


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Iron Man or the likes. And even if I did, I would only change one thing-I would make Ellie a character. And I would think of ideas none of ya'll have EVER seen before. Muahahahahahaha...**

* * *

"JARVIS!"

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

"If Dad asks for me, would you tell him that it's that time of the month and not to bug me? I don't care what you have to say, just make sure that he doesn't know I went to the benefit, okay?" I slipped on my Jimmy Choos, picking up the matching clutch off the shelf.

"Of course miss."

"Thanks!" I called, heading out the door, and rushing down the stairs before he came up from the shop. I checked myself out in the mirror by the door, making sure every strand was in place, and that my dress was looking good. It was black, and stopped right above my knees with a sweetheart neckline. My heels were bright red, along with my lips, with just a little mascara on. I smirked, heading out the door, getting into the backseat as my driver opened the door.

It was a ten minute drive to get into the city. Cameras flashed, and some guys stared at me, smirking, sometimes hitting each other's arms and pointing me out.

"Hey, Ellie." I grinned, hugging him tight.

"Freddie! Ugh, I missed you. Keep me company?"

"Of course." We shared a smile, and I took his offered elbow.

"So where's your boyfriend? You always bring George with you."

"He's sick. Couldn't get out of bed." I pouted.

"Boo."

"Where's your dad? Don't you two usually come together?" I sighed.

"It's complicated. Ever since that press conference, he's been really stressed. I told him to stay home, that me and Obadiah would handle the press for him." Freddie nodded.

"That's so...unlike you." I smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a Daddy's girl."

"More like a spoiled girl." I smirked further, heading into the hall with him. "How about a drink?"

"I'm gonna need one." He chuckled, and we headed to the bar. "I need a scotch, on the rocks." Freddie raised a brow. I gave him a look that said 'What?' He turned, picking up a glass of champagne from one of the waiters walking by.

"Better hope your nannies don't see that."

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious. Seriously, I'm dying here." He rolled his eyes at me, and I grabbed the glass as it was set in front of me, leaving a tip before I turned around, taking Freddie by the arm. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

I laughed, but stopped, almost choking when I saw my dad walk up to the bar. "Oh, s_hit."_ I put my glass on some waiters tray as he walked by, putting a finger to my lips, shoving a bill into his apron. He walked away without a word. Freddie chuckled, along with Dana. I shot them both glares, standing up when he approached.

"Dad! What're you doing here, I thought you had some work to do?" I said, putting on a smile, hoping the panic didn't show.

"I should be asking you the same question." I sighed, dropping the smile. I should've known it wouldn't fool him.

"Dad-"

"Save it. We'll talk later." I frowned, watching as he walked up to Pepper. I turned back to the waiter heading our way, picking up a drink off of his tray, getting rid of it in two gulps before I got up.

"I'm out of here. Freddie, you wanna go bar hopping? Dana?"

"Hell, you know I'm in!" Dana got up, taking me by the elbow. We both turned to Freddie.

"I gotta get back to George. His fever was too high for my liking."

"Give him my best, okay?" Freddie nodded, as I pecked his cheek.

"See you later, Ellie." I smiled at him, getting very close to stumbling to the door, but Dana helped me out. She raised a brow when I asked that the driver take us to the nearest liquor store.

"No way. You were pretty close to stumbling, babe, I think you've had enough tonight. Take her home, no ifs', ands' or buts' about it."

"Yes ma'am." I glared at Dana, who smirked, shutting my door for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ellie."

* * *

I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, and Dad was fixing one last glitch with the hand controls.

"The 15-mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into Hell, into a modern day _Heart of Darkness._ Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power. Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant." I bit my lip, turning to him as he stared at the screen, a clip of some of those warlords being played.

"They have your weapons, don't they?"

"Obadiah filed the projunction against me. He's trying to take over the company, and he's double dealing under the table. I want you to stay as far away from that as possible, Ellie, do you understand me?" I nodded, as he finally looked me in the eyes. I turned back to the screen.

"Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters reffered to by the locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and are on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way." My eyes went wide. I looked up, as Dad stood, walking around the table slowly to stand in front of the television.

"With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia..." I jumped, as Dad aimed for the other end of the shop, destroying two lights and knocking one into one of his cars that he had been working on. "Desperate refugees clutch yellowed pictures, holding them up to anyone who will stop." I tuned out the television, watching Dad carefully.

He turned, staring at the glass window next to the door, shooting that next. And then the other two.

He took off the arm piece, going upstairs quickly. I just watched him over my knees, still staring at the screen. I got up suddenly, going over to the desk, connecting it to the suit, putting the headpiece on, making sure everything was safe and tested out the armor, before he came back down.

He had some protective clothing on, something I'd forced him to get so he wouldn't end up hurting anything but the suit. He stood over the newly set up suit assembly, holding his arms out to get the armor on. He turned to me as soon as he did, but he still had the mask up.

"Ellie, take that off and shut everything down. I won't be back until morning-"

"So I'm not getting any sleep tonight. What else is new?"

"El-"

"Shut up and go kick some ass." Dad caught my chin, making me look him in the eyes. I sighed. "Just be careful, okay? I only want to see scratches on the suit. There had better not be a single damn tear in that under armor."

"I'll be back in the morning." He closed the helmet, taking off through the garage. I turned to the computers, taking off my glasses and rubbed my temples.

"Jarvis, I need coffee. And keep it coming."

* * *

I jumped, turning to the computer as the phone rang, frowning, but tapped something, picking up before Dad did.

"Hello?" I rubbed my eyes, blinking, taking the offered coffee from Dummy.

"Hey, Ellie-Bug, where's Tony?"

"I dunno, something about..." I yawned loudly, forcing my eyes open again. "I don't know. All I know is that he's _wicked_ busy. What's up?"

"It's nothing, baby girl. I'll call back later, just get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Later, Rhodey." I hung up, chugging the coffee before I set it back down, checking in on the suit.

"Ellie, I've only been gone two hours and you already crashed."

"I got this, don't mess with me, I'm in the zone." I paused in the middle of my typing. "Jarvis, gimme some music. Specifically, my BAMF playlist. That might just keep me up."

"Ugh, Ellie, no. Not that. Anything but _that."_

"Shut up, Dad."

"Of course miss." And as soon as Jarvis said that, Eminem's 'Without Me' blasted through the speakers scattered throughout the shop. I smirked, bobbing my head to the music, spinning in my chair, working on trying to find some way for Dad to distract the two planes that were on his tail. I started rapping along with the song, but kept my focus on the computers.

"Ellie, knock it off or I'm taking away your music privileges."

"Dad, for the last time, shut _up._ I have a plan, if you're willing to do it."

"Whataya got, princess." I sighed.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me." I bit my lip.

"Rhodey called. I'll call him back, and tell him it's one of mine. He doesn't have to know it's you."

"Just tell him it's me, El, it's fine-"

"You're supposed to be laying low! I'm telling him it's me, and that's it."

"Ellie-" I disconnected, calling Rhodey up again. He picked up on the second ring.

"What's up Ellie-Bug?"

"Stop your men, Rhodey, that bogey is one of mine. It's the only drone I have, so if you don't mind-"

"Ellie, you couldn't do that alone even if you tried. It's Tony, isn't it?" I gaped.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" He laughed at me.

"Don't worry. I'm on it. Just hang tight." He hung up. I frowned at the computer, but continued to jam to my music, still watching through the suit as Dad did whatever the hell he was doing. I made random hand gestures, bobbing my head to the music, yelling the rap at the top of my lungs.

_Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me._

* * *

I sat upright, as someone shook me awake, blinking, trying to get my eyes open.

"Go to bed. Now." I grumbled, getting to my feet, stumbling to the door. I bumped into Pepper, who grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling my eyelids open to look closer.

"How long have you been up?" I shrugged.

"I dunno...a few days, a week?" Pepper gave me a look.

"Ellie, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't do this. It's a serious health risk, and with your health record-"

"Pepper, it's too early for this stuff. I'm going to bed right now, okay? Look-" I tripped over my own feet, landing on the stairs, just curling up right there. "See...sleep..." And as soon as I shut my eyes, I was asleep. Again.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was in my own bed. I grumbled, putting a pillow over my head, trying to fall asleep again. But the curtains were open, and I'm pretty sure it was at least eleven thirty, so I got up anyway, taking a quick shower and changed, heading down to the shop, the memories of the past night running through my head.

"Dad!" He turned to me from his suit, smirking. "I passed out on the stairs again, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did. Listen, I need a favor." I skipped over to his desk, looking him in the eyes. "I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests." He held out a lock chip, which I took, putting it in my secret pocket.

"You're going to destroy your weapons if I bring back this information, aren't you?"

"Yep. Oh, Pepper! Go with Ellie. Go. Right now." I turned to Pepper, grinning at her.

"C'mon, Peps, I got a job for you." I headed up the stairs, and she followed close behind. "I need to go to Dad's office, but I need you to make sure that no one disturbs me, okay? Give them some bullcrap excuse about me snooping around for some intel on something that'd interest me, they'll fall for it like a set of dominos."

"Yes, Ellie." I smirked.

"Good."

* * *

I skipped off of the elevator, running over to the office, gesturing to Pepper's desk.

"Make yourself look busy, Peps. Give me five minutes if I'm not out in ten."

"Okay. I still don't approve of this, but okay." I grinned at her, shutting the doors behind me and ran over to the desk, plopping into the chair before I got to work. I plugged in the lock chip, and it got me in quickly. The ghost drive was found in no time, and I looked through it quickly before I copied it all, sitting back to watch my work.

"So, what're we going to do about this?" I looked up, smiling at Obadiah in my usual way.

"Hey, Obie!" He smiled, heading over to the liquor table, picking up one of the glass bottles.

"I know what you're going through, Ellie." I frowned. "Ah, Tony. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he?" I nodded, smiling again. I turned back to the computer, as he looked down, and saw that the download had been completed. With a few swipes off the keyboard, the screen was cleared, and the chip was back in my pocket. I picked up the paper, looking through it before I put it back down, just for show.

Obadiah came over to the desk, and stood behind me, looking at the screen. "I was so happy when he came home, it was like he came back from the dead. You were probably even happier than me, knowing that your dad was alive." I nodded, as he walked around me, leaning on the other side of the desk, and looked me in the eyes. "But we never really got him back, did we, Ellie? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart."

"It's changed him, but I think it's changed him for the better. He's a complicated person to the rest of you, but we have an understanding of each other. He's been through a lot, but I think he'll be all right." Obadiah smiled at me again, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I remember when Tony found out about you, after the plane crash. I'd never seen him so panicked. I would've never thought that a child of Tony's would turn out as great as you have, Ellie. Your father doesn't know how lucky he is." I shrugged, smiling back at him.

"Thank you, thanks. I gotta go, before Dad finds out I've been here snooping. I'll see you later, Obie." I pecked his cheek, skipping to the door, leaving the paper there.

"Ellie." I paused with my hand on the door handle, turning to Obadiah. "Is this today's paper?" I met his eyes slowly. I hid the panic, but he knew what I had. He knew what I'd been doing. Dad was gonna _kill _me.

"Yeah, help yourself." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back, shutting the door behind me, and sped-walked to the elevator, pressing the button as Pepper rushed in.

"Ellie? What's wrong, you look worried." I shook my head, rushing out of the elevator and down the stairs. Agent Coulson stopped her on the way out, but I continued my way to the car, shoving my hands in my pockets. But as I reached the car, someone covered up my mouth. When I tried to breath, I tasted a chemical. Chloroform. I struggled, and kicked, but then someone held something up to my ear, and the noise did something to my nerves, paralyzing me.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, but I can't let you take that back to your dad. Actually, I could use your help. Do you mind?" I looked over at Obadiah as he smiled at me, and a guard put me in the backseat of a different car, driving away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ehehehehehehe. It's been nine excruciating days, hasn't it? I love being evil. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I don't remember if or even how many reviews I got, and frankly, I'm a little busy trying to watch some X-Men at the moment to care. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Iron Man. Now leave me aloooooone. Wolverine, HERE I COME!**

* * *

I stared as the engineers attached something to me. My ears were still bleeding, and I could feel the paralysis start to wear off, but it would be a little while longer until it wore off completely. I was only able to move my eyes, and looked at Obadiah as he knelt in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, I wish I didn't have to do this. But I do. If you're anything like your father, then you're just as selfish as he is, and you wouldn't let us anywhere near that technology he created. It would've been nice to keep the Stark Legacy going, but I'm afraid I'll have to end it." I felt tears roll down from my eyes, a whimper leave my mouth as my heart beat even faster in panic. Obadiah smiled again. "I'll tell Tony you said hello, okay sweetheart?" I fought with everything in me to move, to stop him, but he just walked back out that door, leaving me attached to something near the arc reactor in the factory. I counted almost twenty minutes before I felt the paralysis wear off, and I stood up, looking at the thing attached to me.

I bit my lip, forcing back the tears and turned to the nearest reflection, taking a hankie from the nearest engineer and wiped the blood and tears away, before I stuck it back in his pocket. The engineer gave me a gross/weird look, and then they all left, leaving me there. I looked to the papers that Obadiah left there, and looked through them, my eyes going wide. I rushed into Section 16, and my eyes went even wider when I saw what was there.

A huge-and I mean _huge_-suit. It was like the original model Dad had made, except bigger, with a lot of upgrades. I looked to the computer screens, taking a seat at the chair there, checking everything out. I smirked, when I noticed the one major problem Dad had with the old suit.

I frowned, when I heard my ringtone and shot right out of the chair, picking up.

"Hello?"

"Ellie! Oh thank God, where are you?" Relief didn't fill me. I only started to worry even more, when I realized what Obadiah might be doing to my dad in that moment.

"Pepper, you need to call Dad. Tell him Obadiah's got a suit, and he needs to call me. Now!" I hung up after that, staring at the suit. "Oh God. I'm gonna die." I laughed dryly, running a hand through my hair. "Either I'm going to explode, or an old man with a giant iron suit is going to kill me. That escalated quickly."

* * *

I puckered my lip, looking up when Obadiah came back in. My eyes went wide, at the case he had. He smirked at me, opening it up for me to see. My eyes went even wider, and I clenched my fists.

Dad's arc reactor. He had Dad's lifeline. He could be dead for all I knew. He could be dying a slow and painful death right now, and I can't even be there for him. This sick bastard was gonna get it.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, kiddo. I always did like you." He walked into Section 16, locking the door behind him. He probably had it setup so that I couldn't get in, even with my key. I perked up, when I saw headlights through the windows, and jumped up, hugging Pepper tightly when she walked in.

"Ellie." I bit my lip, forcing back the tears. She pulled away, staring at what was strapped to me with wide eyes. "Obadiah-"

"Where's Dad. Where is he, Pepper, is he okay? You need to go to the house, right now."

"Slow down. Slow down, Ellie, let me call Rhodey and tell him, okay? I don't know where your father is, but Rhodey's looking for him. Okay?" I nodded, biting my lip harder. I wouldn't be okay until I knew that Dad was. "We have to get to Section 16."

"There's a suit. Obadiah, he made a suit, like Dad's original model but it's bigger. He took the reactor from Dad, he's probably got it powered up by now." I watched, as Coulson went over to Section 16 with four of his men behind him. Pepper hugged me again, holding me tightly. "He took me here, he saw what I did in Dad's office. I'm so s_tupid_, I should've been more careful."

"This is not your fault. Ellizibeth, look at me." I met Pepper's eyes. She held my face, forcing me to. "This isn't your fault. You did the right thing, getting that information. We wouldn't of known what was going on, he could've killed you and your dad if you hadn't of gotten that information, do you understand?"

"I'm not two, Pepper, of course I understand. I just don't believe it." Pepper rubbed my arms, looking me over again to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Okay. Alright, let's just get you out of here."

"I can't. I've tried." Pepper frowned. "Whenever I go near the door, this thing shocks me. It's not a bomb, but too much of this can kill me. I _have_ to stay here." Pepper slowly nodded.

"We'll get that thing off of you, and then we're gonna get you out of here." I nodded.

"Miss Stark. Could you come with us, please?" I turned to Agent Coulson, nodding again.

"Yeah. Right this way, fellas." I headed through the now destroyed door of Section 16, frowning when I noticed that the lights weren't on. "This makes it a little trickier, but I know where to go. You! Agent! Gimme a gun." I gestured to the other men, and one of them handed me an extra weapon. I walked carefully, gun at my side, and stopped right in front of the spot where the suit was before.

"Shit." I muttered, checking the computers again. "It's fully powered. Obadiah took it and left, there isn't a tracking device. I don't know where it is."

"Well, it looks like you were right. He was making a suit. It looks like this is the prototype. Are you sure he didn't know about this all along?" I frowned, turning to Agent Coulson and his men. They were standing around another suit, and this one was the original.

"No, that's not a prototype. That's the original design, the first one my dad made back in Afghanistan."

"Impressive." I smiled.

"He made it from a box of scraps. Oh, it's very impressive, Agent." I turned back to look at where the other suit was, squinting my eyes when I saw a light. "What the-" I screamed, aiming the gun right for the arc reactor but the bullet ended up in the suit. I stared at it, and rushed out, with some of the other agents on my tail, keeping me safe.

I booked it, stopping by the entrance, trying to catch my breath. I had to think of something-fast. My phone started blasting AC/DC, and I took it out as soon as it did. "Dad!"

"Ellie, where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the arc reactor room. Obadiah's got a suit, he has the original design. I looked at the stats, and I think the things a little frosty."

"What? Quit talking in code and tell me what you mean." I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It doesn't like heights!" Dad paused, and as soon as he pieced it together he laughed.

"That's my girl! I want you and Pepper out of there, right now." I bit my lip.

"Uh, yeah, about that...I kinda can't leave."

"Of course you can, just walk out the door."

"No, I mean...I _can't_. Some of the engineers strapped something to me when they took me, it shocks me whenever I go near the exit."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, sadly. And I don't know what this thing is, so I can't take it off. I don't know how it works, all I know is that too much of this can kill me. PEPPER! Pepper, get out of here, go! I'll be fine, just get Coulson and his buddies and get out of here!" Pepper rolled her eyes at me, staring at me sternly.

"Ellie-"

"SHUT UP AND GO!" Pepper paused. She grabbed my shoulders, pulling me close.

"We're gonna go find someone to help you, Ellie. We're gonna get your out of this. I promise." I paused, but hugged her back, but dared not let the phone leave my hand.

"Go on and get out, Pepper. I'll be fine. Dad'll be here soon." She nodded, and didn't argue after that. She ran out of there, and got into a car, with Coulson driving like a bat outta Hell. I watched and made sure they left before I brought the phone back to my ear. "She's gone, so are Agent Coulson and his men."

"Stay with me, okay? Just stay on the phone." I swallowed back the lump in my throat, watching as Obadiah climbed out of the ground outside the building.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad, I promise. Just-could you hurry up?" I backed up into the railing, climbing over it hastily, trying to get as far away as possible. The closer Obadiah got, the more I panicked. "Dad. Obadiah is getting _way _too close to the door." My heart was pounding a mile a minute. If Obadiah didn't kill me now, I'm pretty sure I'd die of a heart attack. My eyes went wide, when he pointed his arm at me. I saw the bullets in there, and despite my fighting, a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Dad?"

"STANE!" My eyes went wide, and I screamed, as Dad smashed into him, throwing him into the factory. I listened through the phone as they smashed through some other stuff, and started fighting in the street. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, gripping the phone even tighter.

"I told you not to fly around the streets."

"I made no such promise!" I laughed dryly, biting my lip, sniffing. "Get that thing off, Ellie, just find the weak point." I nodded hastily, getting up and started looking through everything.

"Alright. I'm staying on the line, you stay with me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I paused, looking at the designs in my hands, and looked down at the device, grabbing a pair of wire cutters that were laying there. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Idiots.

"It always comes down to the red and blue, doesn't it?" I muttered, looking at the designs again, hovering the cutters over the blue.

"What'd you find?" I frowned, at the screaming coming from his end.

"I have to cut a blue or red wire. One of them cuts off the main power source, and the other could make it run until the power source is drained. This is _literally _a life or death situation. Oh my God, I'm the Doctor!" I grinned at the realization. I frowned, though, when I heard him yell and some tires squeal. "Did you just get run over?"

"Ellie, focus. Does it say which one does which?"

"No. No, it doesn't." I paused, hesitating. He felt the same way I did about chick flick moments, but if I made a mistake...

"If I'm wrong-"

"Don't go there." I sighed, staring down at the floor.

"I love you, Dad." He paused. I bit my lip, rubbing my face when another tear rolled down my cheek, laughing dryly. "Allons-y." And with that, I cut the wire. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting an excruciatingly painful, never-ending shock. But instead, the buzzing stopped. I stared at the device, before I took it off, throwing it as far away from me as possible, screaming when it exploded near the doors.

"ELLIE!"

"I'm here! I'm okay, I'm fine, I swear! The thing exploded, it freaked me out. I'm fine."

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU COULDN'T TELL ME?!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD _EXPLODE! _I'LL LOOK INTO IT NEXT TIME!" Dad sighed.

"Jesus Christ." I rolled my eyes again, heading out the doors. "Just get out of there."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I rushed out the doors, and right up to a car, watching as Dad flew up into the sky. "Took you long enough."

"Just get out of there, Ellie." I looked to the cars.

"Ugh. There's just a tiny problem-I can't find their keys. And these cars are government property, I don't wanna be arrested for hot-wiring a government vehicle." Dad sighed again.

"Alright then, just stay right where you are."

"Okay, fine. Fine." I watched, and listened, as Dad's power was drained further and further, until he had to run on emergency back-up power, and jumped when he landed on the roof.

"Ellie." He grunted.

"Are you okay, it looked like you took a big spill."

"I'm fine. I need to get out of this suit, it's almost out of power. I'll be right there."

"Okay." I watched, as Obadiah landed there with him. My eyes went wide, when Obadiah got Dad in a vice grip, but Dad set off the flares, probably making him let go. He managed to get away, and a second later, he was whispering.

"Ellie, this isn't working. I need you to overload the reactor and blast the roof." My eyes went even wider.

"But that means-"

"I know what it means. I'll tell you when, okay?" I hesitated, staring at the ground. "Ellie?" I bit my lip, but nodded

"Okay."

"Good girl. Go." I hung up the phone finally, shoving it in my pocket. I ran back into the building, opening up all the circuits and went over to the reactor, flipping the rest of the switches, staring at the major bypass button as I got to it. I looked up at the roof, meeting my dad's eyes, nodding curtly. I screamed, when the glass ceiling broke, shattering it almost entirely. My eyes went wide, when I saw that Dad was just hanging there.

"DAD!" I screamed, covering my head again when even more glass broke, but I looked up just as quickly, glad to see that he was still hanging there.

"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons when you gave it its best one ever!" I swallowed the lump in throat, pushing back the panic for later.

"ELLIE!" He could _not _be serious.

"And now I'm gonna to kill you, _and_ your daughter with it!" Obadiah sent off a missile, making me flinch. "You ripped out my targetting system!" Of course he did.

"Time to hit the button, El!" My eyes went wide.

"NO!"

"Hold still, you little prick." Obadiah tried to aim another shot, but missed terribly.

"ELLIE, NOW!"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT, NOT WHILE YOU'RE THERE!"

"JUST DO IT!" I bit my lip, but slapped the button, running out just as quickly. I watched, as the reactor shot a beam of light. Obadiah yelled from the roof, and I watched even closer as he fell through it, crashing into the arc reactor, causing a major explosion. My eyes went wide again.

"DAD!" I screamed, and my heart started pounding again. I felt like I couldn't breath, and the panic attack finally happened. "DAD!" I started at the building, coughing as the smoke flooded out of it, covering up my nose and mouth with the sleeve of my hoodie. The heat made my eyes water, as I looked for any sign of him. I felt cramped, trapped. I felt alone.

"No." I muttered, leaning on a car, staring at the building as the alarms went off. The fire department would be here any minute. I just stared, biting my lip as I rubbed my face, trying to dry my eyes, and stop them from watering.

"Ellie!" I spun around, running up to Rhodey and Pepper.

"Dad's still up there! He-he told me to overload the reactor and blast the roof, but he was up there to. Obadiah fell through the roof and into the reactor, and the explosion got even bigger, and Dad couldn't of made that, and-" Pepper pulled me into an extremely tight hug, and I didn't think she was letting go soon. "Pepper, we have to get him. I have to get up there, I have to-" She shushed me, and squeezed me tighter.

"Rhodey's going to get him. Tony will be fine, Ellie, let's just get you home, c'mon." I shook my head hastily, pulling my arm out of her grip when she went to get me in the car.

"No, not until I know he's okay." I ran over to the side of the building, climbing the ladder up to the roof. Pepper called after me, but she gave up, deciding to follow me instead. I saw Dad as soon as I reached the top, and ignored the look Rhodey gave me, kneeling down next to Dad. I tapped the reactor, and saw it light up. My shoulders lifted slightly. I turned to look at his face, and I bit my quivering lip as he snapped his eyes open. "Dad?" He turned to me, and smiled.

"That was one hell of an explosion." I rolled my eyes, but grinned as well. "Have I ever told you that you'd make an awesome companion?" I shook my head. "No? Well you would. I don't think the Doctor would ever be able to keep up with you."

"Me either." He smirked. "Can we get out of here now? The po-po and fire department will be here any minute."

"Yeah, let's go home." He groaned, sitting up slowly and then stood slowly, letting me and Rhodey help him to the ladder. But then he made Rhodey go down, then himself and then me. As soon as I got down, the exhaustion hit me, and my eyes started drooping. I could barely stand on my feet. Dad sighed, picking me up. He smiled at me. "Good work today, princess. I couldn't be any prouder, even if I tried." My brow furrowed.

"You were listening?" He nodded. I yawned, trying to keep my eyes open. "Why?"

"Because you're my daughter, and it's my job to listen. I've always listened, and I always will listen." I frowned further, and my body was slowly winning this fight. Dad smiled at me again, holding me closer as my eyes drooped closed. "Sweet dreams, kiddo. You deserve them the most."


	8. Chapter 7

**OH. MY. GOD. It's the end. Of this story, anyway. Hehehehe...:3**

**I guess I'll take stinkysox advice and reply to my reviews. So, here goes:**

**stinkysox - I apologize for the confusion with the dialogue. There's so much of it that I try to include, and it gets confusing for me, even. I fixed that up in this chapter, and I'll work on that for my next story. And the thing about my descriptions is, I like to think of them as fine wine. The older the get, the better they are. You know? I hope you do. Because if you don't, I'll feel really stupid.**

**ClarinetRox88 - A Doctor Who crossover? I've considered it. And actually, I'm going to be posting my re-write of Iron Man 2 next, so keep your eyes out for that. Much more fun with Ellie to come! :)**

**All right, last chapter. Be warned-shit is going to be starting. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHHA!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN IRON MAN. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor." I puckered my lip, nodding. Something like that. "Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..." I tuned it out after that, rolling my eyes as I spun back around in the chair, trying to fix up the suit.

"What're they calling him again, Jarvis?"

"Iron Man, miss." I nodded slowly.

"Not bad, not bad. Hey, could you play Radioactive by, uh...Imagine Dragons?"

"Of course, miss." I sat back, staring at the suit.

After what happened last night, I was kind of scared, to be honest. If Dad was stupid enough to announce that he was Iron Man-which he clearly _will_ be doing-then I might be in even more danger. I had to be careful, very careful.

Despite Pepper's kind words, I was still blaming myself. It was my fault. She wouldn't admit it, but it was. It was my fault Dad got into this mess. If I hadn't of been so careless, none of this would've happened. If Dad hadn't of sent me in the first place, he probably wouldn't have been alone when Obadiah came for the reactor.

I didn't like where this Iron Man thing was going. In fact, it made me sick, thinking that Dad was going to be off saving the world, leaving me here to worry my ass off. If only I hadn't of encouraged him, if only I'd have been more like a normal teenager, maybe he wouldn't be doing this. I just couldn't help thinking what would be happening right now if Iron Man wouldn't have happened. I didn't want to be welcomed into this new age. I wanted everything back to the way it was.

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you." I looked up, staring at the television, pausing the music.

"Been a while since I've been in front of you. I figure I'll stick the cards this time." I rubbed my temples, knowing that he wouldn't. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "There has been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite that fact that you..." I scoffed, laughing. It was the blonde who got told off by Pepper. Should've known.

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." I did a face palm, rubbing my eyes.

"I never said that you were a superhero."

"Didn't? Well, good, that would be outlandish and...fantastic." I put on the head gear, calling him despite the fact that he was busy. I heard the ringtone, and bit my lip, as the press snickered amongst themselves. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, I have to take this, it's my daughter." He pulled out his phone, turning around so he wouldn't face the cameras.

"Ellie."

"Don't. Don't even say it, or I _swear, _I'll make that ringtone even worse."

"You should hear yours." I glared at the screen, where I could see the faint tellings of a smirk in his body language.

"Dad, please. Don't even go there. We're already in enough trouble as it is, hell, you put me under house arrest!"

"And for good reason, my dear princess." I sighed, rubbing my head again.

"Please. Don't say it."

"I have to go, Ellie, I'm in a press conference. I'll see you later." He hung up, turning back to the press.

"I'm not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made public and my daughter." Rhodey muttered something to him. "Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is-" I stared, when he paused. He set the cards down, looking straight at the camera. "I am Iron Man." I shut off the television playing the music again. I turned to Dummy.

"Get me a beer, Dummy. And keep them coming. Jarvis, make sure he stops giving them to me when Dad gets home-as soon as he pulls into the driveway, understand?"

"Of course, Miss Stark. Wouldn't want him to know." I took the beer from Dummy, taking a swig before I set it down, staring at the suit. The lyrics rang throughout the shop.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

* * *

I frowned, as the lights went out. I spun away from the computer, my brow furrowing when the elevator went up.

"Jarvis, is Dad home?"

"No, he's not miss. I should inform you that my systems have been overridden and that a man called Director Fury is on his way to you right now."

"Stop the lift, Jarvis, and please inform Director Fury that I won't allow him down here-company stuff."

"Of course." I got up from my seat, preventing entrance anywhere except for the main room for this Director Fury guy. I gained control of Jarvis again, storming up the stairs, raising a brow at the guy standing in the living room. He had an eye patch, and wore all black attire-army boots, leather coat, thigh holster. How was I supposed to believe that this guy is a _Director?_

"Elizibeth Stark. I'm Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. I believe you've met Agent Coulson."

"Why in the hell did you override Jarvis? No, wait, _how _did you override Jarvis?" Fury smirked, chuckling.

"I don't think you want to know." My brow furrowed. "I'd like to talk to you about your mother, if you don't mind." My eyes started to grow wide, but I stopped them, crossing my arms.

"How do you know who my mom was."

"She was an agent. She worked for SHIELD, Ellie, and I'd like to tell you about something she was apart of, something your grandfather helped establish. Because of you and your dad, actually." I raised a brow.

"And that is?" He slapped a manilla folder on the table, which I looked down at, reading the title as he said it.

"The Avengers Initiative."


	9. Author's Note-NEWS ON SEQUEL!

**Hello all. Long time, no talk! How are you guys? I hope you're good. Because I feel terrible.**

**Okay, so I pulled a pretty stupid move-I didn't mention to you guys that I posted the sequel. It's called Nothing Left to Say and I already have the fourth chapter in the works.**

**I completely forgot to mention it on here. I should've known. I'm an idiot. And I apologize.**

**Why don't I reply to that last review to make up to you guys, huh?**

**staaacielou - Thanks so much! I'm very proud of this first story. I never thought I'd do so well. I don't like to admit this, but I was once-pleasedon'tkillme-a TWI-HARD. And I wrote terrible fanfiction about those gay-ass, sparkly fairies weird people call vampires. So I doubted myself, considering how awful my stuff was. Thank _God_ I deleted that account. ANYWHO! I do indeed read for grammatical errors, but it's just something I don't really care about. I really just want you guys to picture what's happening in your heads. And have I mentioned that I would LOVE IT if you guys would share what you were picturing in your heads as you read, if you picture anything at all? See, I REALLY want to be a screen write. I'd love to work with Jon Favreau and Joss Whedon on some comic-come-to-life one day. And I aspire to one day write a movie that Jensen Ackles directs, and Robert Downey Jr., Benedict Cumberbatch, and Tom Hiddlestion all star in. I'm just saying, that would make on hell of a team. I'm also very proud of how Ellie has been turning out so far, and I actually based her off of what I wanted my relationship with my dad to be like. I'm very much a Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock and Avengers fan. I've been thinking about maybe doing a crossover with all four of these fandoms.**

**And here is my one and only question at the moment, guys: are you willing to read my sequel, a re-write of that God-awful Iron Man 2, in the hopes that I'll make a crossover in the end?**

**I know. Iron Man 2. Everyone hated it. But I loved it. SO much. And I don't care what anyone says-that shit DID help with the events leading up to The Avengers. Now you can either never read anything about Ellie ever again, or you can read the sequel and carry on my wayward sons.**

**Now are you going to yell allons-y or geronimo, and read the sequel?**

**Or are you going to have a great, Reichenbach fall?**

**Your choice.**


End file.
